Now is all that matters working title
by kitty-is-a-dreamer
Summary: A new girl with a haunted past joins west mckinly. She changes a lot of lives and makes people happier. But for how long can she run away from her demons. Disclaimer for all chapters: I DON'T OWN GLEE!Discontiued due to lack of interest


Hey this is my first fan-fiction. Please bear with me about the timeline because I'm still trying to figure out where it should go. Basically a new joins WMHS and she will change a lot of lives!

Rated m for mentions and maybe flashbacks of rape and other things. There will be some puckleberry / fuinn /tike but they are not the main focus Erin the new girl is.

….

"Guys we seriously need new members, we need 12 members to qualify for nationals and now that Matt's transferred we need an extra member" Mr Shu said to the glee kids as they sat in class.

"Face it Mr Shu no one wants to join a club full of losers" Artie blurted out, really he was just echoing what everyone else was thinking. "That may be guys but if you want glee club to go on for another year than we really need to find a new member or…" he left the sentence unfinished as everyone knew what the glee clubs fate would be. "on a lighter note kids today we're going to the auditorium and trying out some more journey songs!" everyone in the club groaned audibly as Mr Shu led them to the auditorium.

Meanwhile

Erin had just started a new school and she didn't want to mess it up. But why couldn't he just leave her alone! Josh was her ex and he didn't even attend West McKinley High but he still managed to make her life hell. She needed to relax and the only way she could think of was through song, she'd heard this place had a good auditorium and couldn't think of a better time to check it out! So she ran towards its entrance. On her way some dumb as jock wolf-whistled and she couldn't even care. She grabbed a guitar from the side and was surprised to see a band already there but she didn't care and began to sing.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything  
><em>

**Tears start to fall down her cheeks as she remembers everything that happened between them. How he played a part in breaking her.  
><strong>

_When I love you and so untrue  
>I can't even convince myself<br>When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else  
><em>

_Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<em>

_You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<br>_

**Did she still love him? No but he would always be a part of her. That summer would always be a part of her. The part of her she wished had never existed. It had been a sweet dream at first and then it turned into a nightmare.**

****_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, what are we doing?  
>We are turning into dust<br>Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to say<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When it's too late, too late<br>_

**It was too late now to salvage anything they had. She felt like he made her physically sick. It was truly like running after the last rain when everyone but him knew it was too late**_. _

_Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<em>

_You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<em>

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?_

_Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<em>

She was sobbing by the end of the song and suddenly she heard applause. She looked down to see the entire glee club below her. She didn't know any of them but had been warned to stay away from 'those losers'. "oh did you guys need the auditorium I'm sorry" she blurted out then ran.

….

As soon as she left Mr Shu turned around and asked everyone if they knew who that girl was. "her names Erin" Mike answered him "she's a new student"

"Well" Mr Shu began "I want her to join New Directions" practice went on as usual but everyone couldn't stop thinking about the sobbing girl with the amazing voice.


End file.
